The Princels
A MANdatory Meeting There is a group of men, royalty, brothers, nobles to be exact, with common goals and interests they wished to spread throughout the entire world! Unfortunately for them, their misogynistic outlook wasn't exactly welcomed on every island. Even though their beliefs were enforced on the island they ruled over, more and more people openly stood against them and something needed to be done about it! Determined to rule with an iron fist, the Charming Brothers, calling themselves the "Princels" due both their involuntary celibacy and their status as royalty set up a meeting to discuss the changes that would be made to enforce these views not only on their islands, but every single one in Paradise! Even going so far as to contact a distant relative of theirs, a Celestial Dragon. So the three younger brothers, Charming Chase, Chandler, and Charlie set sail to meet their eldest brother Chance. It was a medieval island, with small villages spread through out and a giant castle located in it's center, green trees, blue skies, and colorful houses painted the landscape of a seemingly perfect place to live. But this cozy exterior revealed a deep and dark interior, because as peering eyes looked over the streets, they'd notice there wasn't a woman in sight and as the princess arrived and the chatter of how glorious the life they lived was it became painfully obvious what was happening. "It's a good thing brother gave the women curfews! I hate to see the trash roaming about in broad daylight! Like animals! Vagabonds!" "Vagrants!" Another brother chimed in and they laughed and laughed before suddenly, a woman sprung from her door, covered in bruises, running from her husband who had a baseball bat in hand, "Get back here you lit-" The princes had intervened! Tripping the woman and watching her fall onto her face, the husband turned, shocked to see the Charmings! "I- uh- you're majesties! Thank you! I was putting my wife in her place!" The man huffed, his chest out and his bat resting on his shoulders. Clearly he was proud of his work. "Happy to see it. These women just never learn." One of the brothers added before skipping ahead happily, the others following in pursuit, leaving the husband to drag his wife indoors and continue beating her. That was just the way things went under the Charmings rule, and the Celestial Dragon they had summoned to help with their little problem had just the solution, brute force. As more and more women began to act out just like the one they encountered before, the island was suffering! And the brothers safety was in jeopardy traveling with no protection! So naturally the Dragon, seeing the threat as minimal, called in some lower ranked Marines in order to help them to the castle and ensure the meeting was a success by ANY MEANS NECESSARY! Marines and Misogyny Women Are People Too! Meanwhile, several days earlier... The Maneater Pirates had stopped on a nearby island to restock supplies and just rest before continuing to sail. It wasn't easy looting and plundering, despite popular belief, the Pirates Life was not all fun and games and in reality was a lot of work, even if it didn't seem that way. So of course, the lovely ladies needed to let loose and relax and what better place to do that than a tavern! As they roamed the streets, they eventually came upon an interesting place named the "The Sour Spade." "Looks good to me, whadoya say ladies?" Bonny wasn't a dictator, well, not usually. She valued the opinions of her crew, even for small things like this, maybe one of them had heard of the place and knew if it had good drinks? Who knew. "I'm fine with it as long as it has wine." Anne had been walking through the town for a bit and wouldn't mind having some time to unwind! Strange enough, she saw no fun stuff in the area.. Must be some sort of spa that they're all at! Hopefully, the girls would find it so they could relax even more but for now, The Sour Spade would have to do in terms of quenching their thirst for relaxation. "Shall we?" Anne smirked, holding the door open for Bonny like the gentlemen she wasn't. Bonny walked through the doors, doing a hand gesture to Anne as if to say thanks. The crowd was rowdy, whistling as they entered like animals who had never seen women before. Bonny chose to ignore their barbaric actions, clearly these men were not raised with manners and if they tried anything else she'd have no choice but to teach them herself, but until then... "C'mon and sit down, stay a while! What can I get for you two pretty ladies." The bar tender said with a smile, he seemed to be the only one in the entire joint with respect, which Bonny could appreciate. "I'll have..." Bonny stopped for a second, biting her lip out of curiosity, yeah she'd get her favorite. "Beer." "And you?" The bar tender turned to ask Anne, already pouring Bonny's beer into a mug and sliding it to her. Both ladies were indeed beautiful so neither were surprised at the sudden gawking of the drunken men. Anne quite enjoyed it when men took a look at her breasts because it gave her a reason to grab their junk and rip it off. Of course, Anne soon snapped out of her fantasy due to the bartender asking her what type of drink she wanted and think she did. What was the worst drink she could get here? Ah, she knew the perfect choice for this type of establishment! "I'll have a Slippery Nipple." Which was a layered cocktail that had Sambuca and Liquor along with a bit of butterscotch schnapps. The bartender smiled, getting to work on her drink. "Thank you." Anne replied, enjoying her time in the musky bar. Despite the male to female ratio in the bar, Bonny made herself comfortable, her legs crossed elegantly on the stool as she chugged her beer. "So what brings you two around these parts?" The bartender asked, shining a glass. "Aw, surely you've heard of us? Seen us around maybe? We're pirates, our wanted posters aughta be everywhere." Bonny announced, slamming her mug on the table, the man scurried over to give a refill. "Well I ain't ever seen pirates pretty as you ma'ams." He laughed awkwardly, looking at both of the women. Bonny gritted her teeth. She didn't take well to men not knowing their place... "How kind of you, though I should add that our swords are just as sharp as our jawlines." Her smile was kept, though she blew a small breath to the bartender, with him starting to sweat a little harder as if the air around him had risen in temperature? How strange. Nonetheless, she couldn't have him passing out before he could get them more drinks and with that, the temperature decreased. "We're just cruising through different islands, fighting injustice and causing chaos.. The usual." The man got the hint and decided maybe hitting on them wasn't the best idea. They were out of his league anyway. "Aw Ann, you're scarin em!" Bonny laughed as the man broke into a hard sweat, shaking his head and trying to laugh with them as he refilled their drinks if need be. Suddenly, another customer got up, yelling at him to get something and the Bartender went to him, leaving Bonny and Anne alone briefly. "Nice place, eh? Well, not countin' the people, still, reminds me of the old days." Bonny really didn't like the atmosphere but the drinks were good and she was getting hungry! Looks like they'd be staying for some time. "How sad, I'm pretty hungry so whenever he gets back let's order some nachos." The good old days bonny was talking about probably referred to the times when the two were barmaids working in a quaint little place in some shitty town that both lived in at the time. Eventually they left though, continuing their journey as pirates and becoming good friends along the way. Though Anne's personality seemed to be monotone and calm, during times of high stress or anger she had a tendency to heat up and cause accidental chaos so everyone better hope that bartender gets back here real soon. As the customers got more and more rowdy, the bartender found it very difficult to keep track of it all. Now, Bonny wasn't the type of woman to help a man out, but she was a wench once, and it wasn't as easy as it looked. Standing from her stool and slamming her mug on the bar she yelled, "Shut the hell up." and the place went dead silent for a single moment. All eyes were on her, and then they laughed, whistling and hooting as if she was nothing more than a cheap harlot putting on a show. Bonny was furious but it was only when a man stood up against her that she showed it. "Sidown lady, you're about as scary as my wife!" He chuckled, those around him following in pursuit, saying more and more misogynistic comments such as "Make me a drink!", "Go back to the kitchen!" but one stood out. "This is why they've got a damn island..." Bonny didn't hear the rest, but she wanted to know. Turning her head she looked towards Ann. "Well, I think it's time we show these boys who their messin' with." Bonny grinned while the men she threatened continues to laugh. Men were indeed such a hassle, not all men were evil in the eyes of Anne but those who think that women are nothing more than slaves to the kitchen are ones that will die by her hand! She chugged the rest of her drink, groaning as she didn't expect to start a bar fight till at least her sixth drink but better early than never. Appearing from nowhere, Anne reached behind her back and pulled out her signature Kurisgama! With a quick motion, her hand was on the middle of the chain and her other hand was on the handle of the sickle. With the same stoic face, she sent the chain out as it soon connected with one of the men's necks, the chain starting to turn more red at the start of it and going quickly to the end of the chain until the screams of the man could be heard, his neck starting to slowly burn hotter and hotter. "Your turn bonny." As soon as the chaos broke out, many of the men began to run! It seemed that their bark was a lot stronger than their bite. As their arms reached for the door, Bonny cracked her whip, and like lions at a zoo, they jumped back in fright. Very few of the men had the courage to fight back, the same ones who started the slander. The man running to her, she recognized, he was the one speaking of the island that caught her interest. The man ran at her full speed ahead, rearing his arm back as if to deliver a punch but this wasn't Bonny's first rodeo. Side stepping the man, he ran into the bar causing him to be bent over. Taking her gun out, Bonny held it to his head and prepared to fire, but she needed information first. The bartender was hiding behind the counter, hoping to come out of this all alive. "Now, you're gonna tell us about this island, or else." Bonny pushed the gun harder against his skull, making sure he knew that she wasn't bluffing. "Or else what princess, you don't have the bal-" The man was quieted by a guns hot, but not to his head, to the bar tenders. Blowing the smoke from the barrel Bonny once again brought it to his head. "You were saying?" Anne had zoned out, distracted by the man who was still trying to get out from her grasp. The chain around his neck wasn't tightened enough to restrict airflow so the man still had the ability to breath and the burns were only third degree but he still struggled. "Why'd ya kill the bartender! He made a really good slippery nipple." Anne threw her arm up in protest, accidentally tightening the chain around the mans neck till his head popped right off because of the added heat. "Oh..Oops! Let me just.." Anne tried to put the head back on but it was no use so she just swept it into the booth, pretending like it didn't just happen. "Carry on." She said to bonny. The man was terrified, so scared in fact, that he soiled his pants, causing Bonny and the other men to laugh. Turning around, Bonny cracked her whip. "You're no better!" She barked, sending a jolt of electricity through the crowd, causing many of them to fall over. The man was practically crying at this point. "Spit it out, or die." Bonny commanded. "Okay! Okay! It's... it's an island where... where men are where they should be! Above women!" Bonny didn't like that answer. She needed more. Of course the man knew that. "The Charming Brothers rule it! Well, lots of em all together! Many islands! Please let me live!" Bonny recognized the name. They were nobles... ruling an island where men treat women like trash. How fitting. "You sure you wanna live?" Bonny pondered, a grin appearing on her face. She had an idea. The man whimpered, shaking his head furiously as if to say yes. Bonny released her grasp and the man began to run, but just as he was at the door... BAM! Though, she didn't shoot his head. It was a special move she called Nutcracker. Instantly he fell to the floor, Bonny marching over the bodies to make it to him before pressing her heel against his forehead. "You shoulda picked death. C'mon Anne, jet's go liberate some ladies." Bonny spat before walking out the door, leaving a bloodbath behind. Anne stepped over the body of the man, yet as her foot went over the man, his body combusted into flames! Anne not aware of this though, continuing her walk outside of the bar and laughing at her friend bonny, how delightful it was to see the two in action. Though the island they heard about sounded obscure and fictional it was all too real. An island where men stood at the top and women were nothing more than prostitutes and slaves in the area, this would be an exciting little trip! Especially if Anne got a souvenir like a keychain or the severed genitals of a well endowed man. Either one worked for her but she doubted they'd have any keychains on the island and frankly, Anne didn't own keys. So the two women left the bar and returned to their ship where they were welcomed by a few of the crew members who had stayed behind. Man! I Feel Like A Woman Immediately, Bonny went to her quarters, which was very elegant room decorated with feminine colors and nice furniture. Walking over to her desk, she sat in the comfy velvet chair and took out her map. "Looks like it ain't that far." Bonny mumbled, before measuring the distances exactly and finding the right course. Now Bonny was determined. Storming out, she gained the attention of her crew and announced their new goal. "We've had plans but we're pushin' those aside." Bonny proclaimed, many of the girls being very confused as to why. "There's a few princes runnin' around sayin' they own women, I think it's about time we show em' that wrong! How about that?" Bonny wasn't the best speaker of course, but these women understood each other, they were practically family, as they believed all women should be. So going out of their way to free some girls from the greedy hands of men? That was no problem. Immediately they began to cheer, basically saying that of course they would do it! But there was one problem... an island like that would never allow a ship of women pirates to just go through their waters without any trouble! Which is why Bonny had the perfect plan. Conjuring makeup, she swiped her hand through the air, a pink cloud forming around everyone there and when it faded... they were all men! Masculine versions of their own selves! Everything that made them female had vanished. "Now, I hate bein' a man as much as every other women, but imagine the look on their faces when their beaten by girls!" Bonny laughed and the crew followed, then she turned around going to the helm and setting sail for Misogyny Island!